inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 323
The Final Shard is the 323rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Naraku takes away Hōsenki's shard and says that Inuyasha and the others will be trapped in the borderland forever. *Sesshōmaru arrives, which was unforeseen by Naraku and makes him nervous. *Sesshōmaru punches Inuyasha for making a hole in their father's grave. Synopsis *Once again, Naraku teases Inuyasha about how his precious Tessaiga cannot break his barrier and calls the sword completely useless. Naraku sends another tentacle out of his barrier in order to take the Shikon shard from Hōsenki. Sango throws her boomerang to stop him, but when Naraku's tentacles get cut by Hiraikotsu, deadly miasma spews from the injured limb. Miroku is relieved to know they can at least harm Naraku outside of his shield, but Inuyasha is coughing from the poison, still stuck to Hōsenki after being hit by the diamond spears on the demon's body. With a different tentacle, Naraku slaps Inuyasha out of his way and takes the jewel shard, throwing Hōsenki away at Inuyasha, impaling him with diamond spikes. The two of them crash into the belly of Inuyasha's father's skeleton, breaking the giant armor that surrounded the dog general's bones. * Naraku says he has no more need to be here, and Miroku is about to open his Kazaana but Naraku reveals that he's carrying a hive of Saimyōshō, the threat of which makes Miroku change his mind. Naraku says that the monk can choose his fate... Die very soon from the poison from the insects, or spend all eternity inside this graveyard. When they ask what he's talking about, Naraku explains that the river of blood they traveled on to get here dried up a long time ago, so they have no paths to get back to the realm of the living. Myōga whines "I told you so! I said we might not be able to get back!" and Miroku is suspicious, saying that if that's the case, then Naraku doesn't have a way back either. Naraku smirks and thinks to himself there is another path, but only he alone will take it. *Suddenly there's a glint on the horizon. It quickly approaches and rams into Naraku's barrier; It's Sesshōmaru, who traveled to the borderland via Gozu and Mezu. Naraku becomes slightly nervous at this unexpected development, thinking to himself "How did '''he' get here?"'' Naraku asks Sesshōmaru if he's come to aid his brother like a good sibling would, but Sesshōmaru ignores the question, staring off at his father's skeleton wistfully. He then flies down inside the belly where Inuyasha is resting and promptly punches the half demon in the face, cursing him for vandalizing their father's grave. (He's talking about the hole that was made when Inuyasha and Hōsenki crashed into the skeleton). Sesshōmaru leaves the grave and goes back outside, hovering infront of Naraku, calling him 'Vermin'. *Kagome and the others go to see Inuyasha, who is greatly injured. Hōsenki asks the half-demon if he still has the strength to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters